US 2006/0166819 discloses resin bonded sorbents used as air conditioning and refrigeration drying devices. The sorbent is added as a powder, e.g. zeolite powder, which is dispersed within a resin before injection or molding. The sorbent content is relatively low (from 25 wt % to 55 wt %) and adsorption kinetics are very slow, resulting in a material which is not well suited when high adsorption and desorption kinetics are requested.
WO 2014/055546 improves the above disclosure by creating some holes inside the composite material to quickly distribute the fluid to be dried and to increase the contact surface between the fluid and the material. The uptake of the moisture inside the material occurs relatively slowly, as required. Such materials are expected to have low density and low volumetric capacity. Here also, the sorbent content is low (5 wt % to 55 wt %) and adsorption kinetics remain slow.
WO 2013/103433 describes an article made of sorbents or catalytic beads bound onto a substrate (thin sheet or foil) with an adhesive, and spirally wound or planar arranged. Beads are regular adsorbents or catalysts. The article is proposed as a catalyst or a sorbent which is more effective for catalysis and adsorption because of a reduced pressure drop of the liquid or of the gas through the bed, compared to a packed bed. Such articles of sorbents bound on a substrate are rather difficult to produce because of plurality of components (sorbent, substrate and organic adhesive), and they may be of reduced resistance and there exist risks of peeling off or detachment of the sorbent from the substrate.
US 200810148936 discloses composite structured adsorbents comprising a multi-channel framework made of ceramics, various inorganic oxides and adsorbent materials. Each channel contains adsorbent particles which are not immobilized in the article and attrition between the said adsorbent particles are readily to occur.